Philosophy at Sunrise
by Beximus
Summary: What thought will do for you... Short G/C story.


Philosophy at Sunrise

By Bec.

G/C

Disclaimer:  Not mine, just having fun.

Thank you to every one from the Graveyard Shift who has given me feedback to the other stuff I've done, it makes me smile to think that I can make someone out there happier with the stuff that comes out of my mind.  Thank you again.  This is dedicated to all of you.

I thought this up while walking home from work – my best time for daydreaming.

            "What do you want from life, Grissom?"

They hadn't long ago suffered from car trouble on their way back from a scene – a flat tyre – and it hadn't taken them long to get out of the car and enjoy the early morning leaning against the car for the sunrise.  They'd blown out on a deserted road around the edge of a valley in the desert and it was quiet, and the view was to die for.  For Catherine, it was a time to get philosophical.

            "What does anyone want from life, Cath?"

"I don't want to know about anyone.  I want to know about you."

"Isn't this a little too deep for this time of the morning?" 

"It's never the wrong time for conversations like these."  She could see him squirming next to her, and she always enjoyed making him squirm.  It brought out a side of him that he very rarely saw, and she liked it.

            "What people want from life is completely immaterial to life itself."

"I thought it was too early for philosophy, or is your middle name Socrates?"

"You know my middle name," he replied totally deadpan.  He broke into a smile when he saw her frown.

"Care to explain your comment?"

"People spend all their lives thinking about what they want to do with their lives, mostly, it's all to do with their career choice, money…"

"You mean to tell me you don't want money?"

"I don't need money."

"I didn't ask if you needed it."

He sighed.  "No, I don't want money from life.  What I'm trying to get at, is that people spend far too much time looking at the materialistic things in life.  That by having more and more and more, they can make themselves happy with these objects."

"Are you a Buddhist?"  She smiled as he laughed, a gentle, soul warming laugh that invaded all of her senses.

"Do you understand at all what I mean?"

"Of course I do."

"People very rarely listen to themselves, to what they are really telling themselves.  They just kid themselves into living ultimately sad existences for property.  I've seen people kill for less."

            The sun appeared from behind the opposite peaks and they both paused for a moment as the suns first rays hit them.

"Take Vegas.  This is the altruistic capital of the world.  People come here to gain possessions and to improve what they own.  It's superficial."

"I never knew you had these emotional responses to life."

"Yes, well I don't just tell any old body about them."

"So I see."  She glanced over to see his face lit up by the early morning red light, watched it glow as he stared out over the vista.  "So are we all like this?"

            "No.  Some people realise that what they really want from life is much more closer to home than something they can buy."

"Like children?"

"Can you honestly say there is something you want from life other than your beautiful daughter?"

"Sometimes."

He looked over to her.  "Like what?"

"Hey."  She stood and turned to face him.  "I asked you first."

"Material possessions over Lindsey?"  He sounded shocked.

"Never, Gil.  I would never choose an object over her."  He didn't reply and she could see his mind working to see what it could be, his eyes scrutinising her, and she felt he could see into her very soul.  She hoped he could work it out, because she didn't know if she could tell him.

            "So you sound like you have it all worked out."

"I think about it a lot."

"And do you know for definite what it is you want in life."

"Yes."

"So, what do you want from life, Grissom?"  she asked, deliberately repeating her original question.

            He stood up slowly, facing her head on.  He took a pace forward until she was standing on the edge of her personal space.

"You."  He watched her.  "I want you."

            She wanted to take a step back, to give her mind time to process what she thought she had heard, but her body took over and she closed the space between them, pulling his head down to push her lips against his.  The sun rose, framing them in life, and the rising warmth on their skin matched the rise underneath it.

            They finally broke apart and stood, wrapped in each others arms.

"Who'd have guessed?" Catherine finally said.

"Who indeed."  He smiled and kissed the top of her head, resting in her sweet hair.  "At least I know what you want now."

"And it took you so long to work it out.  I thought you were supposed to notice these things."

"Love is blind, Cath."

"Love?"  She looked up at him as he smiled at her and nodded.  "So it seems."  She smiled back and he leant down to kiss her again, to hide himself within her.  As the sun continued on it's simple daily cycle, they lost themselves in life.

Fin.


End file.
